This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor implicitly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Acoustic safety of users of communication devices, such as headsets, phone handsets, or “hub” devices, is gaining attention in recent years due to the rising use of such devices, e.g., for telecommunication applications and consuming audio, as well as due to an increase in hearing-related health issues.
In view of the above, official guidelines for workplace safety in various countries provide maximum sound pressure levels for workplace environments, which should not be exceeded. Accordingly, some types of modern telecom office equipment, such as phones and headsets, allow for safety monitoring and/or control to assure that the output audio stays below the recommended maximum levels.
In view of the severe consequences of damage to the hearing of a user, an object exists to improve the acoustic safety for users using communication devices.